1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a 3-phenyl-cinnoline analogue or a physiologically acceptable salt thereof, and an antitumor agent comprising the same as an active ingredient.
2. Prior Art
Malignant tumor is a cell group which continues to proliferate in vivo deviated from normal biological mechanism and causes death of a host unless proper treatment is given. Treatment of malignant tumor is generally surgical excision, radiation irradiation, hormonotherapy or chemotherapy, and especially surgical operation is the first choice for treatment of malignant solid tumor. Radiotherapy, hormonotherapy and chemotherapy are generally used for preoperative or postoperative supplemental therapy or for treatment of malignant solid tumor which was judged impossible to treat surgically. Hormonotherapy and chemotherapy are used for narrowing area of surgical excision, or for degenerating and disappearing tumor, which can not be excisable completely by surgical operation, and preventing recurrence. However, at present, these operations cause patients with cancer physical and mental pains, and further when tumor metastasizes, excision area has to be broadened, and more difficult operational technique is required. Reason why chemotherapy is not major therapeutic means is that such an antitumor agent has not been developed as does not causes serious adverse effects and exhibits clinical effectiveness. Consequently, an antitumor agent having excellent antitumor effect against malignant solid tumor has been required.
In the non-patent document 1 hereinbelow, cinnoline derivatives acting on a central nervous system, and in the non-patent document 2, cinnoline derivatives having monoamine oxidase inhibitory action are reported. However, there are neither descriptions on a cinnoline analogue represented by the following general formula (1) of the present invention nor descriptions on antitumor activities of a cinnoline analogue.
In the following non-patent document '3, synthesis and reaction of cinnoline derivatives are described, however there is no description on antitumor actions of a cinnoline analogue.